


coax the cold right out of me

by xinchun (neomin)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, M/M, context is newly turned vamp!zzt, have you seen the yuehua previews today oh my god they look like rich vampires, i dont even ship them that much but thats the kind of #impact n #power they have..., i just wanted to write vampire!biting ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neomin/pseuds/xinchun
Summary: Zhengting doesn't want to feed on a human. Wenjun makes Zhengting feed on him instead.





	coax the cold right out of me

**Author's Note:**

> this is Really Short this was a very in the moment thing i have writers block but wenjun and zzt previews were uploaded and this happened
> 
> also i dont proofread but thats my #brand

"Look," Wenjun unfastens the topmost button of his shirt. He pulls down on his collar, exposing his neck. "Take my blood."

Zhengting's eyes fixate on the two dark circles etched on the other vampire's skin, but he shakes his head. "I'm not taking your blood-"

Before Zhengting could continue, Wenjun wounds himself; he slides the pad of his finger against his fang sharply until a speck of blood startings pooling out. Zhengting's deep eyes widen at the other's action. Seeing the blood, he could feel his fangs extending, the pointy tip of them poking at his lips. Wenjun wipes the blood right on the milky skin of his neck, eliciting a soft gasp from Zhengting who has his eyes following the sight.

Wenjun, satisfied at the reaction, grabs him by the hair, sharp nails digging into his scalp. "You don't want to feed on a human, that's fine. But you have to goddamn _eat_." Zhengting's teeth, against his own will, sink into the other vampire's flesh.

It stings right in that area, having another's fangs dig into your skin, not to mention literally sucking the life out of you. Wenjun winces a little, but stops himself from making further movements that could discourage the other vampire from feeding himself. Humans are known to have a very low pain tolerance - a hundred times less than vampires. He himself was born a human, but completely drained by and turned into a bloodsucker at a young age that he can't remember how it felt. So he can only imagine how painful it must be for humans to be fed on - humans, like Zeren, who'd willingly offered Wenjun his blood.

He stops himself from feeling horrible, shaking the thought out of his mind. After all, it's anyone's instinct to do what it takes to survive.

Zhengting's fangs retract once he gets enough of the blood stored in Wenjun's body. The grip on his hair releases and he can finally breathe. He doesn't realise he's shaking until a cold hand reaches out to his own, giving it a little squeeze and telling him it's okay.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/xiaojus) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/azorachin)


End file.
